


Switched up (Error/Red)

by Ican_English



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rare Ship, no sin, undertale - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ican_English/pseuds/Ican_English
Summary: What if Instead of kidnapping the Sans from Underswap, Error kidnapped the Sans from Underfell instead?
Relationships: Error Sans/Underfell Sans, Error/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Glitch

Papyrus paced back and forth in front of King Asgore’s throne, twitching in anger as both Asgore and Undyne had not made it to his meeting. He remembered distinctly telling them how urgent this was, as all the monsters in the underground were suddenly disappearing at random. 

Well, they weren't exactly disappearing, they were  _ dusting _ . Papyrus couldn't go anywhere without the constant smell of dust appearing everywhere he went. Luckily, it had not reached the throne room. Although Papyrus would have hated to admit that a trail of the sickening smell may have followed him in. 

Suddenly, the smell of dust got stronger, even hints of blood could be detected. Papyrus quickly turned to face the entrance of the throne room, readying an attack just in case. He paused as a figure appeared at the large doorway, un-summoning the bone in his hand. “Sans?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home you useless piece of garbage!” Papyrus yelled, somehow even more pissed off than before.

The figure began chuckling lowly, and Papyrus could see particles buzzing around them. He took a hesitant step back, blinking, but kept his poster. “...The hell is wrong with you? Get in here so that I can see your disgusting face!” He snarled. 

**“...you talk to your brother with that tone?”** A bone chilling voice echoed within the throne room, static followed under each word, making Papyrus unsteady. This was not his brother. He summoned two blasters beside him, aiming at the figure. 

“Who are you?!” He yelled, taking a threatening step forward. “Come out into the light now! The Great and terrible Papyrus demands it!” 

There was a pause, the static getting louder as there was no other sound to counter it. Suddenly the figure took a step forward, and then another until they stood only a few feet away from Papyrus. The light from the torches surrounding the throne room illuminated the figure, a bead of sweat fell from Papyrus's skull upon seeing a glitching skeleton. They looked and had the same form as his brother, but upon actually seeing the skeleton, --if he could even call it that-- Papyrus could tell that they were nothing alike. 

The glitching skeleton in front of him had a red sweater, much like Papyrus’s brother, but that's as far as the similarities went. They had bones the color of charcoal, along with blue running down their cheeks. Similar to how tears would. Blood red bones going from their knees to their feet. Hanging from the skeletons golden fingertips were blue spider web-like strings that stretched on into the darkness of the throne room. They grinned at Papyrus with an insane yellow smile, as if they were overjoyed with the other’s expression.

**“What's that look for? Are you scared?”** The glitch chuckled, its smile growing with every word.

Papyrus hissed, quickly regaining his composure as he charged up his attacks. “You’re not my brother, who the hell are you?” He snarled. 

The Glitch smirked, gesturing towards the dust in the air.  **“Where do you think all this dust came from?”**

“What...” Papyrus paused, then froze as realization swept through him, a shiver going down his spine. He clenched his fists as anger boiled from inside him. “...You did this?” He hissed. 

**“Ha! Straight to the point, are we?”** They laughed, taking a step back.  **“Yes, I killed them all. What are you going to do about it?”**

Papyrus glared at them, not daring to tear his gaze away from their mismatched eye lights. “Are you going to kill me now, too?” 

The glitch paused, as if thinking.  **“Hmmm…no,”** They said, their smile growing as they reached back, jerking their strings down as a new figure emerged from the darkness. Papyrus froze, his eye light shrinking into pinpricks. There, hanging loosely in the strings was his brother. His soul was out and being held tightly by the strings that wrapped around it.  **“But your brother will.”**

Papyrus’s frowned. “Oh really? You say that as if my brother would be able to land a scratch when he can't even hold a bone properly!” Papyrus yelled, un-summoning his blaster and letting the other go first. “Go ahead, try and hit me-” 

Suddenly Papyrus was knocked back with a blast, throwing him back into the king's throne. He fell into the chair in shock, feeling his sins running down his spine. “PAPYRUS!!!” He heard his brother yell. “ARHG- I WON'T LET YOU MAKE ME KILL HIM!!” 

The glitch chuckled, balling his hands into a fist as he watched the edgy version of himself cry out in pain.  **“Don't bother struggling, It’s already too late for Papyrus. His KARMA will overpower his HP soon enough, killing him in the end.”**

Papyrus tried getting up but choked as he felt his HP drop. “…h-how..?” He croaked, looking up at his brother. “H-how did-d...you… y-you useless… piece o-of garbage…” 

A short whistling sound echoed through the throne room as black blobs flew through the air, cutting through the strings and setting Sans free. He landed onto the ground with a thump. “ERROR!!” a voice called out, visibly making the darker Sans flinch. 

**“Crap,”** the glitch hissed, swiftly reaching up and swiping his hands across his cheeks. Before Sans could even get up, the strings reattached to his soul, throwing him into a portal. The darker frowned, shooting Papyrus a quick glare before opening another glitched portal and jumping through, closing it behind them. 

_ They were gone.  _

Fast footsteps echoed throughout the judgment hall and into the throne room, and another Sans-like figure ran up to Papyrus. Of course, just as before there were many differences separating this ‘Sans’ from his brother. Their clothes were completely different, they wore a dark sash across their chest with different colored vials attached, and in their hands was an abnormally large paintbrush, almost the size of the skeleton themselves, if not taller. Papyrus quickly backed away from them, wondering if this other ‘Sans’ was here to finish the job. 

“Oh my stars! Are you ok?” They gasped, the colors on their giant paintbrush quickly switching from red to pink. “Here, I can make you a portal to safety, but you have to tell me where the glitchy looking guy went. Can you do that?” 

Papyrus glared at him, anger rising through his bones “That glitch took my f@cking brother!!” 

“Hey hey, ok, calm down and tell me where they went-” 

“Through a d@mn hole in the air- hUrk-” Papyrus doubled forward in shock as he began to cough up dust. 

The skeleton looked down at him with pity, before turning back to the entrance of the throne room. “Argh! Dangit! I was so close this time!” He turned back to Papyrus, swinging his brush and covering both the floor and Papyrus with pink. 

“The hell-” before Papyrus could finish, he began sinking through the paint. Panicked, he scrambled for solid ground, only to begin sinking through faster. The skeleton hopped in with him, and before he knew it, they were in a completely different place. 

“Welcome to the omega timeline!” The Skeleton said, happily, handing Papyrus an odd-looking fruit. “Here, eat this, it should heal you up enough for you to find a healer...”    
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


Sans stared at the glitching skeleton in rage, kicking and clawing at the strings holding him up in the air. “YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!” He yelled. The strings tighten, making little cuts around his bones and clothes. cringing at the pain, he began yelling every curse he knew towards the glitch. He continued kicking and screaming for what felt like hours, not caring if the glitch was listening or not. He was going to make sure this other ‘him’ would regret ever dusting everyone in the underground…

Sans soon began to run out of curses. Tired out, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was quickly shocked to find that there were no surroundings. It was a completely white void, not a single trace of dirt or blood was on the ground... He began to wonder if there even was a ground. Sans hung from a large group of tangled blue strings, a few neighboring souls hanging next to him. Upon further inspection, he quickly realized that they were  _ human  _ souls. “The hell…?” 

He looked back down, taking note that the glitch had probably left-

**“You done?”**

“AHHHHH!!!” He yelled in panic, turning back only to see two distorted eye lights. The glitch flinched, quickly backing off a few feet. They hung from what seemed to be a makeshift swing made from the same blue strings that were holding Sans.

Sans glared at the glitch, but couldn't help but find the glare whipped away as he saw the startled look in the other’s eyes.  **“Stars, could you stop yelling? It’s annoying,”**

Sans growled, balling his hands into fists. Gosh, he wanted nothing more than to punch the stupid glitch in the face. But strings held him back, making it impossible to move. “I don't know, could you not F@cking dust everyone?” He snapped. 

**“Uhg, whatever. Just shut up and let me watch Undernovela in peace,”** The glitch grumbled as they lowered down to what Sans could only assume was the ground. ...Wait, watch? But there was no TV in sight- 

Suddenly there was an uproar of static, and some sort of window or… portal? Appeared in front of the glitch. Sans recognized it as the same thing the glitch had thrown him through earlier. He paused, watching as the glitch sat down on the bare floor, opening another one of the warped hole thingies and pulling out a bowl of popcorn. Suddenly a voice rang through the white void in some sort of… other language. He could only assume that it came from the warped hole in front of the glitch as colors began to flash across it. 

He squinted, trying to get a better look inside the warped window. 

He quickly recognized King Asgore and… another _ ‘him’ _ fighting with each other? They seemed to be having a shootout, but Sans couldn't tell where. He quickly took note that this wasn't his Asgore, He had never seen the king without his armor and trident. 

...Sans also noted that he should wear button-down shirts more often. 

The glitch sat quietly while watching his ‘show,’ and as time went on, they began cheering for this ‘Asgoro’ guy to kick ‘Sin’s’ butt and get his girl back. Those names were probably the names of the other versions of him and Asgore in the show. Sans paused, wondering if the glitch had a different name as well. After all, it was not like he had anything else to do. 

“Hey glitch,” He blurted out, hesitating as the glitches odd eye lights met his. 

The window portal thing closed, and they stood up. “ **...I’m not a glitch...”** He hissed. 

Sans gave him a smirk. “But you look like one-” 

**“S-sHuT Up! I-I’m nOt a gLiTcH-h!”** He stammered, his voice glitching badly as the sound of static got increasingly louder, making Sans wince. 

“Ok- ok, you're not a glitch!” he yelled, hoping that it would make the other calm down. The other only put their hands up to the sides of their skull, glitching out badly as they repeated that ‘they were not a glitch’ over and over until a loud BEEP rang through the white void, and the glitch froze. Sans looked down at them, confused as text appeared above the glitch’s skull. 

**[‘REBOOTING…’]**

**[23%... ]**

What a wimp… can’t even take a single insult, Sans thought as the other began to ‘reboot.’ 

Soon the glitch finished rebooting and began looking around as if they had forgotten about him. Annoyed, Sans called out to the glitch. “Hey! Gli... uh… Weirdo!” 

They immediately looked up, confusion glazed their eye lights before suddenly lighting up in realization. **“Oh, you…”**

Sans frowned. “No duh.” he paused, before remembering why he called the other a glitch in the first place. ...“I’m Sans, what's your name?” 

The glitch looked up at him, dumbfounded. **“...Sans.”**

“Yea, that’s my name, what's yours?” 

**“Um… It’s Sans, but you can call me ‘Error’ to avoid confusion.”** Error muttered, summoning his strings and creating a small blue hammock to sit down in.  **“Why did you think we’d have different names, I’m obviously a version of you.”**

Sans shot him a glare. “But you called the Sans in the portal Sin, and you called the Asgore,  _ Asgoro _ .” 

Error slouched in his hammock, annoyed.  **“Well duh, there are a lot of Sanses out there. As I said, it's to avoid confusion.”** He paused,  **“...Undernovela is kinda like the cooler Spanish version of the AUs.”**

“‘AUs’?” Sans said with a frown, confused. 

**“An AU is an acronym for** **A** **lternate** **U** **niverse. There are many different versions. You are from Underfell, the edgy, more angsty AU.”** Error said with a sigh,  **“Honestly the only thing that's cool about it is the chocolate.”**

“Wait- hey!” Sans yelled, suddenly connecting the dots. “You know how many times I needed that chocolate??” 

Error frowned.  **“I needed it more.”**

“No you didn't-...” Sans paused, glancing over at the glitch. “...ok, maybe you could have needed it more, but aren't there other Aus with chocolate you could steal?”

**“...It tastes better if it’s from Underfell.”**

Sans sighed, realizing that it would be impossible to argue against that. “Uhg… fine, but isn't there anything else that cool about my AU?”

**“Uhm… I guess your version of Megalovania is cool. It's way better than the original’s at least.”** Error muttered as he began to play with the strings in his hands. 

“Wait, Really? Mine?” Sans uttered. No other monster besides the human really got to listen to his theme song in battle, so it was kinda a shock for him. The human never complimented him on his theme before either. 

Error nodded, tying his fingers together and then untying them. **“Yea, I guess.”**

Sans couldn't help but smile, not his usual smirk but a real genuine smile. For the first time, he actually felt kinda proud of his battle music. 

**“Hey, if you’re gonna call me Error then I need to call you something, don't I?”** Error said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Sans looked back down at the glitch, his smile gone. “Uhm, why? Isn't calling you Error and me Sans good enough?” 

Error glared up at him. He raised his hand, shooting his strings up at Sans and pulling him down to the ground.  **“Were you even listening? Like I said before, there are a lot of other Sanses out there. Don't you think it’d be weird if I made you a nickname and had you call me your name instead?”**

Sans paused, surprised at how easily Error had moved him down. “....yeah, I guess it would be kinda weird...” 

**“Alright then, now that we’re on the same page, make a name now or else I’ll make one up for you.”** The glitch growled, his patience with Sans was quickly running short. 

Panicked, Sans dug into his mind, reaching out for anything that would be a good name. “Uh- uhmm… duster!...-ey… monster…?” 

There was a pause. 

**“That’s stupid.”** Error hissed, frowning. 

Sans glared at the other. “Well, maybe I’d be able to come up with a better nickname if you’d just give me more time!” 

Error only sighed, leaning back into his stringed hammock.  **“I guess I’ll have to think of a name for you instead, since that name is already taken...”**

Sans blinked. “Wait, really?” 

Error nodded.  **“Yep, he’s also a Sans, but his name is Dust, he comes from an AU were its constant genocide... Long story short he went crazy and killed everyone in his AU for EXP so that the human wouldn't be able to get any.”** The glitch Paused,  **“I heard that Nightmare found him all alone not too long ago and took him in.”** He said, itching the blue marks on his cheek.

“Wait, there’s such thing as AUs with just genocide? No Pacifist- Not even neutral runs?” Sans said in disbelief. 

Error nodded. 

Sans stared at the other, “Gosh...”

Suddenly Error snapped his fingers. **“Ahah! I got it! Your name should be Red,”**

Red paused. “Seriously, a color?”

**“Yes! It's the perfect name since your AU seems to always have that red undertone, plus your eye light glows red instead of blue, so yea, your name is Red now.”** Error said with a grin. 

Red pulled at the strings holding him. “That's even more stupid than the one I choose! Can’t me and Dust trade names?”

The glitch frowned.  **“...Trust me, you don't want his name.”**

“So? Why should a dirty brother killer get to choose-” suddenly the strings around Red’s soul jerked, getting painfully tight. “hUrk-” 

**“Don't forget who’s the one pulling the strings...”** Error hissed, clenching a fist full of strings. 

“aCk! Ok! Ok!!” Red yelled, coughing as the strings around his soul loosened. 

**“What's your name?”** Error hissed. 

“R-Red....” 

Error then got up and opened a portal, stepping through. 

“Hey! Wait!! Where the hell are you going? Don't leave me here!” Red yelled, panicked. 

**“I’m going for a walk.”**

Before Red could protest anymore, Error was gone.

He was alone…

As time slowly crept on, Red couldn't help but begin to miss the glitch. It may have been a pain to have a conversation with the monster who single-handedly killed everyone in his AU before, but… he had to admit that it was nice to have someone to talk to, something to distract him from the white void.

Soon Red began hearing whispers… 

They got louder and louder, their words blending together slurring out nothing but gibberish. He began to feel overwhelmed as they began screaming, talking over each other. 

They just got louder... 

And louder…

And LOUDER!! 

Red screamed back at the voices, wanting nothing more than for them to SHUT UP. 

Suddenly they stopped, and Red couldn't help but smile with relief as a portal opened and Error walked out, hissing and cursing under his breath.


	2. Escape

Error sneered with rage burning in his eyes as he entered the Anti-void, throwing the puppet he had been working on at the ground in anger. The second he had left to go for a walk, the voices had only gotten louder, making it impossible to focus while he worked on his latest puppet. 

It was impossible to telI, but it was supposed to be a puppet of Red. He only managed to get the base done before the voices had gotten on his nerves. Despite him trying to rid the multiverse of those filthy alternate universes, Error found the AUs to be surprisingly very interesting. Terrifying, yes, but interesting. Interestingly enough that when he’s bored, he likes to make little puppets of his latest victims. 

The voices quickly stopped as he closed the portal behind him, leaving Error confused.

There was a gasp. “Oh thank stars-” 

He whipped around to face the new voice, only to see the Sans he had kidnapped earlier. **“Oh, it's you…”** The glitch muttered, bringing Red down to the ground. 

“No duh,” Red hissed, shifting in the thin blue strings that still held him up in the air. “Hey, mind explaining where those stupid noises are coming from? I feel like my non-existent ears might burst.”

Error stiffened, shocked. **“Wait… you can hear them too?”** If Red was talking about the voices... That means that he can hear the voices… but it was so soon, and he’s not even glitching yet... not that Error wanted him to begin glitching, then Error would have to kill him. Although… he didn't really mind killing off the bad-mouthed thug that hung like an ugly ornament in his Anti-Void. 

Red paused. “...They went quiet when you came back. Also, what's that?” 

**“What?”** Error asked, being pulled out of his thoughts. 

“The weird looking doll on the ground, why-”

 **“It's not a doll, It's a puppet! Dolls are for kids...”** Error hissed, offended as he picked up the puppet with his strings and hung it up with the others. 

“...Whatever,” Red muttered, looking over to the side, bored. 

Error rolled his eye lights as he went to go sit down on the cold floor of the Anti-void. He opened a portal to Storyshift and quickly snatched a blanket and pillow, pulling it towards himself before closing the portal. “What are you doing?” Red hissed, glaring at Error as the glitch began fluffing up the pillow. 

**“I’m going to take a nap. So shut up.”** Error hissed as he took off his jacket and laid his head on the pillow, glancing over at the other before covering himself with the blanket. 

Red watched in annoyance as the other got comfortable, jealous. No fair! The stupid glitch got to lay down and get comfy, while Red had to just suck it up and hang here for hours?! “Hey!!” He yelled. 

Error rolled over to face him, annoyance showing in his eye lights. **“What?”**

“Don’t even think for a second that I’m going to shut up for you!! LA LA LA LA LA!!” Red yelled as much as he could, trying to be as insufferable as possible so that the glitch would not fall asleep. He mostly did it because it was a way to get back at the glitch, but… he also didn't want the screams to come back… 

Error only rolled over so that his back was facing the other, and after a few minutes, his glitches when still. “HEYY!!! DON’T FALL ASLEEP YET!! HEYYYYY!! I’M STILL HERE!!” 

But the only response was a few glitching snores. “Dang it,” Red growled, once again pulling against the strings. He waited a few minutes, preparing for the noises to fill his skull once again. When they didn't, he let out a sigh of relief. Tugging at the strings that wrapped around him, he glanced around the white void. “There has to be a way out of here…” 

Hissing at the pain, He pulled his arm down with all his strength. But to no avail, as the strings only left more scratches on his arm. He tried harder, cringing at the pain. He had to get out, he had to get out, he had to get out- he needed to get out- 

...

Defeated, he went limp, letting the strings carry his arm back to the place it was before. But then the strings didn't feel as tight, making him immediately straighten up as he glanced back at his arm. 

The blue strings that had held on tightly to his arm before had gone loose, allowing him to slide his arm free. He must've somehow stretched out the strings while he was pulling on them. Suddenly gaining hope, Red began pulling at the strings with his other arm.

As soon as he freed his other arm, he fell upside down as gravity began to pull him to the ground. But this wouldn't stop him. Unflinching, he grabbed some of the loose strings and began swinging around his legs, trying to untangle them. Soon he fell free, landing onto the cold hard ground with a thump. 

He was free. Well, not completely free, his soul was still attached to the strings. But at least he could stand on his own now, although it was impossible to summon his magic...

He quickly stood and looked around the white void, searching for an exit. But there was nothing but white. Only white. And it went on for miles… Quickly losing the hope he had gained earlier, Red turned to the sleeping glitch. 

Error was still fast asleep, his glitches calm. Annoyed and now tired, Red stepped over to the other, reaching down and ripping the blanket off. He had no choice. He was going to have to force Error to let him out, whether the glitch liked it or not.

Error woke up with a startled yelp, jumping to his feet as soon as he saw the other standing in front of him, free from his strings. **“Hey! How in the world-”**

Red jumped towards him with the blanket raised up in the air as he tackled Error to the ground, wrapping the blanket around his skull and holding him down. “Hold still you disgusting glitch!” Red growled. 

**“UrhG-!”** Error fought back as much as he could, kicking and trying to reach up to his cheeks so that he could summon his strings, but the blanket covered his face, making it impossible. His glitches quickly got worse as Red suddenly grabbed onto his arms and pinned them to the ground as far away from Error's face as possible. 

“I said hold still!!” Red hissed. 

He watched as Error shook his skull around, trying to get the blanket off. Soon it fell off, leaving Error still unable to do anything besides glare at Red through his enraged glitches. **“L-lEt Me-E-e Go-O!”** He screeched. 

Red snarled at him in disgust. “No way! Not until you agree to let me out of this stupid white hell first!” 

**“OvEr My deAd BodY!!”** Error yelled, his glitches slowly getting worse by the second. Red stared down at the other, hesitant. The glitches were starting to build up on his arms, making them feel fuzzy and numb. Every bone in his body told him to let go, but he still held onto Error. It quickly came to a point where Red couldn’t even see Error, and just like when Red had called Error a glitch before, the skeleton underneath him ‘crashed.’ and glitching froze. 

**[‘REBOOTING…’]**

**[12%... ]**

Recognizing that he had already witnessed Error crashing before, Red figured that the glitch should be unable to move now. He let go of the other and stood up, shaking his arms around before reaching over and picking up the blanket. He tossed it over the glitches head, Just in case he had to tackle the other down again... so, for now, this would have to do. 

Growling in annoyance, Red glanced around the white void for something to help… A few loose strings had fallen to the ground when Red had gotten free. He went over and picked a few of the longer ones up. He then walked back and sat next to the glitching skeleton. 

“Alright… Ima need ya to move now...” Red muttered, hesitating before sliding his arm under Error’s frozen in-place body and lifting him up so that he was sitting. Despite how stiff the glitch looked, he was surprisingly easy to move around and effortlessly stayed in the place where Red had moved him. Like a doll or something… Red chuckled to himself as he remembered how apparently dolls are made for kids. 

Moving away from the thought, he slid the blanket off the Error’s head, quickly checking the apparent percentage of the… reboot? crash? He really didn't know.

**[45%... ]**

Glad that it was taking longer than it had before, Red grabbed some of the strings he had collected and moved Error’s hands behind his back, tying them together. This way Error would definitely not be able to reach the weird blue marks on his cheeks and summon his strings. Unless Error could somehow break his own strings, Red was pretty sure that he’d be somewhat safe from the glitch from now on. 

He then moved to tie Error’s feet together as well, just for the heck of it. As Long as Red was still stuck with the glitch, he was going to make sure that Error’s life would be a living hell. He would not feel bad. The glitch had killed everyone… but they also killed _everyone_! In this case, ‘Everyone’ meant all those little pieces of crap who Sans had to deal with in the Underground. But… The glitch had also killed Papyrus… 

No way, he never saw his brother’s dust. And whoever cut the glitches strings to set Red free from before would probably help his brother too. Red nodded at nothing in a desperate measure to agree with himself, unwilling to live with the fact that _his_ Gaster Blaster killed his brother. 

Deep in thought, Red spotted the glitch’s jacket still laying on the floor. Curious, he shuffled over and picked it up. Despite how dark and black it was on the outside, the inside of the jacket was an almost glowing yellow, even the inside of the pockets were the same shade of gold. Flipping it around, Red dug into one of the pockets, his hand hitting something poky yet soft. Pulling it out, he found that it was only a few leftover chocolate wrappers. Throwing them to the side Red reached into the other pocket, this time his hand hit something cold and hard. He pulled out a pair of red-rimmed glasses, making him cringe. Sure it made sense that the ugly glitch might need glasses, of course, to cover up the ugliness _constantly_ radiating off of him. Haha. (srry glitch boi… but Red doesn't like you right now… so the insults are necessary.) 

Setting down Error’s jacket, Red put the red-rimmed glasses into his pocket, finding that they might be useful for later. He faltered as he heard a low groan come from the other, signaling that the other must’ve woken up from their crash. 

Error slowly opened his sockets, trying his best to recover from the crash. By the unpleasant feeling of wanting to suddenly vomit, he figured that it must've been a bad one. He’d have to go on another walk now since there was no way he was going to let himself throw up in the Anti-void. Besides, he could destroy a few AUs along the way. As the glitches disappeared from his sockets, he looked up to find… Underfell Sans? Oh right, Red!

Wait, Oh frick. It was Red. 

Quickly remembering what had happened before, Error immediately tried summoning his strings, only to find that he couldn't move his hands from behind his back. He struggled as he tried moving his arms and legs, before realizing that he had been tied up by his _own freaking strings_. 

Red let out an amused chuckle. “Need any help doll?” 

Enraged, Error glared at the other. **“WHY YOU LITTLE- wait what?”**

Knowing exactly what he said, Red gave the glitch a smirk. “What’s the matter?” 

**“I’m not a doll.”** Error growled, trying to seem threatening. 

Red snickered at him. “Aw is the widdle baby gonna cry? Because by the looks of your face it seems that you’ve been doing just that,” he said while motioning his hands toward Error. 

Error growled, turning away from the other. Great, now instead of him holding Red captive, -which Error preferred more- It was now the other way around, with Red holding Error captive. He couldn't help but be surprised at how annoying it was to be tied up… maybe he should’ve gone a bit softer on Red. 

“Ya gonna ask how I got out of your stupid little strings?” Red hissed, unsatisfied with Error’s silence. 

Error paused, curios, but made sure not to show it. **“...yea, whatever.”**

Red sat down on the ground a few feet away from him in a relaxed position. “Well, it turns out that if you… wait… ya know what never mind,” he said while looking to the side 

**“What?** **_Why_ ** **??”** Error protested. 

“Well if I tell you, you’d probably be able to escape.” Red hissed, sitting back up again. 

Error let out an exaggerated groan, wanting nothing more than to tie up the abomination and throw them into the void. Of course, first he’d make Red tell him how he escaped first. Error did not want this to happen twice. 

“How the tables have turned…” Red smirked as he began moving closer to Error, making the other panic and lean away. Red grabbed his arm, grinning at the unsteady glare in Error’s sockets. **“Let. go.”** Error growled. 

Red’s smirk quickly turned into a snarl. “No, not until you open one of your freaky little window portal thingies to my world and let me leave,” he paused, “I also want you to bring back everyone. Including Papyrus. I don't care if you have to use some sorta voodoo magic or whatnot, but until they are back you’re staying with me.” 

Error growled, his hands itching to slap the abomination away from him. There was no way he was going to let Red go, let alone be convinced to restore an AU that easily. Ink would never let him hear the end of it. **“Go swallow a knife.”**

Red leaned back, letting go of the glitch and reaching into his pocket. “...fine, I guess you leave me no choice.” Error froze as the other pulled out his glasses.

 **“..W-where did you get those?”** He muttered.

Red raised a bony eyebrow. “Oh, these? They aren't anything important to you, are they?” he said with a smirk. 

Error glared at him. **“...I’m not letting you go or restoring your stupid AU.”**

Red put down the glasses. “Oh, so you _do_ know how to bring everyone back, interesting.” suddenly he lifted them back up before hitting them against the floor, shattering one of the lenses. 

**“No!! Wait- Stop!!”** Error yelled, feeling as though he had taken a hit to the soul. 

“Why should I?” Red hissed, holding the glasses threateningly in the air. 

Error swallowed, glancing over at the shattered lens of his glasses. Luckily only one side was shattered. **“I.. I can restore your AU and bring everyone back… and let you go… but you have to untie me first.”**

Red stared at him before his face quickly shifting into a glare. “Ya think that I’m going to fall for that?! Bring everyone back before I beat your arse with these!”

Error flinched away from the other, not exactly enjoying the thought. **“But I can't open portals without my hands! And I need my strings to get your human’s soul so that they can reset your AU back!** ” 

Red stood up, muttering to himself in anger as he turned away from Error, walking a few feet away before sitting down again with his back facing the glitch. Error figured that this was Red’s way of ending the conversation...

His back now hurting, the glitch tried laying down again, quickly finding that his hands got in the way. Shuffling to his side, he suddenly got an idea. Error still had his phone in his back pocket... If only he could… Error lifted his legs, trying to get the phone to fall. He lifted his waist, putting all his weight onto his arms. Soon there was a short clunk, and Error let his legs fall back to the ground. Sitting up, he checked to see if Red had heard him, but the edgy abomination was still sitting with his back facing Error. 

Determined, Error twisted around in an attempt to reach the phone, picking it up with his tied up hands behind his back. He quickly unlocked it with practice, despite not being able to see the screen. Error then dropped the phone, spun around to look at the screen, then turned back and tapped where he thought would be the messaging app. If he could just text Nightmare, maybe he’d come and save him… Suddenly the phone slipped away from Error’s hands. “What do you think you're doing?” 

Error hissed at the voice, shuffling around to face Red. **“Nothing!”**

“You call this nothing?” Red growled as he lifted up the phone. He paused, looking down at it before back at Error. “Who the hell is this Nightmare guy?” 

**“The guy who’s going to kick your arse into the next multiverse when he finds out what you've done! now give me my phone back!”** Error spat. 

Red tapped the screen and began scrolling through the phone. “..Why’s he asking for your location?” 

Error paused, confused. **“...probably because I haven’t left the Anti-void in a while? Or maybe I missed a meeting… dang it..”**

Red suddenly made a disgusted face, before swiping his thumb across the screen. “What the… ok, you're not allowed to talk to this guy anymore,” he said while blocking and deleting the contact. 

**“Wait, did you just block him!?”** Error yelped, 

Red only gave Error a frown. “Um, yea? That guy was a creep.” he muttered as he put the phone into his jacket pocket. 

**“Idiot!! Now that you’ve done that he’ll think that I blocked him!”** Error yelled in distraught, already dreading his probable demise. **“Argh- He’s going to kill me!!”**

Red paused, sitting up straight. “...What kinda weird arse kind of relationship do you have with this Nightmare guy?” he growled. 

Error growled, trying to calm down his glitches. **“We’re allies...”**

“Oh yea? well, now you're not.” Red spat. 

**“Urrhhgg!! You can't do this to me!!”**

“I just did.” 

**“Unblock him!!”**

“No.” Red paused. “But if you let me go and restore my world, I’ll give you your phone back,” 

Error’s bone-brow twitched in irritation. **“I already told you!! I can't do that unless you untie me!!”**

“Well then I guess we'll both just be stuck here forever then!!” Red shouted back, balling his fingers into a fist. Error opened his mouth to say something, but paused, closing it. Red’s breathes were heavy and low, his right eye glowed a dark threatening red. 

Error hesitated, before speaking up. **“I don't mind...”**

Red glared at him. “What?” 

**“I don't mind being stuck here forever…”** He muttered. 

Red let out a low growl. “Yea? Well I do.” 

They both sat there in complete silence, nothing but the sound of Error’s static filled the air. 

“Why did you do it?” Red hissed. “Why did you kill everyone?” Error looked away, avoiding the other’s gaze. “Don’t ignore me you freak!!” Red yelled. “If we’re going to be here forever then I want to know why-”

 **“Because your universe was an abomination. It needed to be erased.”** Error said darkly, not ever turning to face the other.

Red stared at the glitch, rage slowly building up inside of him. “That- that's not even a reason! My world was fine before you _screwed it up!!_ ” he snapped. 

**“It's a good enough reason for me-”** but before Error could finish, Red jumped up and swung his arm down, punching the glitch in the face. 

“NO IT’S NOT YOU SON OF A !@#$!!” Red grabbed onto Error’s sweater and punched him again, spitting curses and insults while he let out his rage on the other. Error crashed before he could even get the second punch in, leaving Red with the equivalent of a corpse as the Sans screamed.


	3. Mismatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha slow burn time :)

  
  


Error groaned as the glitches slowly left his sockets, his cheek stung badly. Glitching, he tried to sit up, pulling against his restraints. Not having enough upper body strength to lift himself up, Error rolled to his side, quickly spotting the blurry form of Red who was laying down a good few feet away from him. Uhg… how many times had he crashed by now? Twice? Thrice? Dangit, Error couldn't count right now… his head felt like there was a swarm of bees buzzing around inside it, stinging the inside of his skull in a mad attempt to get out. Ah, a headache. He paused, squinting at Red. Was he asleep? Was he awake? If he was then was he just staring off into space or at Error? He couldn't tell.

Error pressed his cheek against the Anti-void floor. This was so boring… Ink was probably out there celebrating with how long it's been since Error last destroyed an AU. Well, it might’ve not been that long. It could have been a millisecond in the multiverse while in the Antivoid only an hour would have gone by. Or maybe it has only been a year in the multiverse and by now and Ink had forgotten about him. Either way, that's just how time in the Antivoid worked. Error, despite hopping in and out of the Anti-void all the time _-seeing as it WAS his home-_ didn't really care for it or bothered to track it and see if there were any patterns to its madness. The only thing it was to him was a simple delay to the destruction of the multiverse. 

“Finally, you're awake…” Red muttered, startling Error out of his thoughts. 

**“No. I’m dead. Go away.** Error hissed, closing his sockets. The conversation hadn't even completely begun and he didn't want to talk to the other anymore. 

Red rolled his eye lights at him while reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out Error’s phone, and then his own. “There's no wifi, and my phone’s dead,” he said blankly as he shoved Error’s phone towards the glitch. “Do me a favor and put your passcode in for me.”

Error stared down at it, before looking back up at Red with an unimpressed look in his glitchy eye lights. **“Seriously? You wanna play games on my phone?”**

“Just shut up and do it,” Red growled. 

Error gave him a glare. Was Red toying with him? Did he really expect Error to just forget the throbbing pain on his face and let him use his phone? **“Bug off.”** He replied, mentally preparing himself for whatever Red had in store for him if he disagreed. 

When nothing came, Error opened his sockets, not even realizing that he had closed them. He sat up when he saw that Red had left, along with the two phones. Glancing around the Anti-void, he quickly spotted the blurry figure of edgy Sans walking off into the distance. 

**“Hey!!** ” Error yelled out, tugging at the strings that wrapped around his wrists. 

The other stopped. 

Error paused, quickly realizing that he didn't really want the other to come back. **“Nevermind! Get lost!”**

This was his chance. Turning away from the other, he kicked his legs, trying to get free. He’d just have to hunt down Red later, but right now he needed to focus on getting free. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps running towards him and a sudden pain in his back. “Hey! Stop that!” Red yelled as he kicked Error in the spine. 

Hissing in pain, Error quickly sat up. **“I swear the second I get free your death will be both slow and painful...”** He snapped at the other. 

Red looked down at him darkly. “Oh yea? Who says that I can't just beat you to death right here?” He snarled. 

Error glitched with a determined look in his eye lights. **“I do!”**

Red’s bone brow twitched in irritation. _It appeared_ that Error had already gained back whatever sass he lost when Red had broken his glasses… and it bugged him. _He_ was the one that was going to be as insufferable as ever to the glitch in revenge for killing everyone in Underfell and hurting his brother, not the other way around. “That's barely even convincing! in fact, you’ve just made me want to dust you even more!” 

**“Then do it then!** **_I dare you!_ ** **”** Error yelled out, making Red flinch back in surprise. 

“What did you say?” he growled. 

Error gave him a smirk. **“What? Are you scared?”** He said, full-heartedly believing that the other wouldn't do anything. After all, Error thought to himself, there was no way Red would ever be able to leave the Anti-void without Error. By killing him He’d be dooming himself to insanity since Error was pretty sure that beings didn't need to eat or sleep in the Anti-void. Or at least, he didn't have to eat or sleep when he was in here. It probably had something to do with the time thing. Red would punch him, sure, but he didn't think he'd actually _kill_ him. There was no way Red would be so stupid, Plus if Red did attack him, Error could use it to his advantage and use the extra strength to break his restraints-

Suddenly a boney hand grabbed onto the collar of Error’s sweater, making his socket go blank. Red lifted him up in the air, his fingers balling up into a fist. Error froze. No, there was no way- was Red really that stupid? Quickly regretting taunting the other Error tried to open his mouth to object, but for some reason, he couldn't. His soul began to beat rapidly and all he could do was hang stiffly as Red swung his arm back. 

But once again nothing happened, Red stood there, glaring at the glitch with his arm in the air as Error blinked at him. Suddenly a smile grew onto Error’s face, quickly turning into laughter. **“Pff- Bwahahahah!! You can’t do it! You need me in order to get out of here and you know it, don't you-!”**

Red stiffly threw him to the ground, brimming with rage. “No I don't!” He yelled. 

Still chuckling, Error rolled over to face him. **“Face it you nasty abomination, there’s no escape, this place goes on forever!”**

Red took a step back. “How do you know?” He hissed. 

**“I live here, stupid,”** Error said as his chuckles began to die down. 

“I’ve punched you before! And I can do it again!” Red yelled out. 

Error chuckled some more **. “Not with my HP in mind!”** He sang in his glitchy voice, the smirk on his face only grew as he saw the infuriated look on the other’s face. 

Red violently shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out Error’s red-rimmed glasses. Error froze, his laughter swiftly coming to a stop. Red grinned at the sight. “Who said that I can't hurt you through different methods?” Red smirked, making Error growl. 

**“...don’t,”** Error said with a snarl, eyeing the glasses darkly. **“What do you want?”**

Red frowned deeply. “Are we seriously going to go through this again?” He spat, closing his sockets before opening them again, his eye lights gone.

 _“B r i n g. E v e r y o n e. B a c k. N o w.”_ He said darkly. 

Error scoffed, already used to this commonly used tactic among Sanses. Closing his sockets Error summoned up as many glitches as he could muster, making himself look bigger. He then opened his sockets, his eye lights long gone.

**_“̪̫̏͞T̹̯͂̏ ̨̤̾͆H̥̠̑̆ ̡̖̇̆ė̡̤͂ ̡̝̕͘Ṉ̱̈́͆.͍̎̚ͅ ̮̘͛͛ ͕̍̔ͅU̳͍͐̒ ͓̻̉͠n̲̱̍͒ ̳̩̋́T̥̰̈͂ ̨̻̀̆ï̗̝̿ ̯̘̂̇Ḙ̤͛̀.̙͓͊̂ ̞̑̍ͅ ̬͢͡͠m̯͖̋ ̫̠̈͂Ĕ̱̹̈.̜̯͒͐”͈̱̉͞_ **

Red immediately froze, Making Error smirk. It was obvious that Red hadn't expected that. **“** **Ȟ̭͋̔ͅa, I wi** **n.”** Error grinned cheekily as he blinked, letting his glitches die down as his eye lights flickered back to life. 

Red blinked in surprise, feeling his sins crawling up his spine. Quickly getting a hold of himself, he remembered that Error was still another version of him and could most likely do all the things Red could do, including the power of _Judge_. Feeling slightly distraught, Red put the glasses back into his pocket, deciding that he wasn't in the mood for arguing with the stupid glitch. 

Error frowned when Red didn't respond, tapping his feet onto the Anti-void floor with a bored expression. The other only stared at him before sitting down while still facing Error, making him start to feel uncomfortable. 

**“Hey, stop it.”** He hissed. 

Red blinked, having gone deep in thought. “Stop what?” he said with a growl, quickly switching back to his cutthroat mode. 

**“Stop staring at me.”** Error muttered, making the other blink. 

Red glanced around, his eye lights landing back on Error. “What the heck am I supposed to look at _besides_ you?” 

Error paused. **“Well, the white void currently surrounding us?”** Red frowned at him as Error continued. **“...Sometimes if you look at it long enough you’ll start seeing dots in the sides of your vision, you could try that,”**

“Oh...” Red said hesitantly, surprised at the lack of insults. Or was that an insult as well? He couldn't tell. “But what if that ruins my vision and I start needing glasses like you do?” He said with a smirk.

Error frowned. **“Well then I guess you’ll have to get glasses now,”** he said obnoxiously. 

“Why can't I just use yours?” Red said, tapping his pocket. 

Error glitched as if the idea physically hurt him. **“Ew, no way!”** he yelped, making Red grimace. 

“Well I wouldn't have put them on anyways, they're way to ugly for me to wear out in public- I’d be the laughing stock!” He spat. 

**“Well duh! Of course you’d be made fun of! They’d never look good on you in the first place!”** Error hissed, making a disgusted face. 

“Oh yea!? What so they only look good on you now!?” 

**“Yes!”**

“Fine!!” Red spat as he pulled the glasses out of his pocket, slapping them onto his face. “Boom!” 

....

He sat there in silence as they slowly slid off the bridge of his nose and landed on the floor with a clunk. 

Error blinked at him. 

Red smacked his lips, defying all logic. “Ah.” 

“...so skeletons don't have ears…” 

**“Stupid idiot...”** Error utters, trying to reach the shattered glasses with his feet. But before he could reach them Red swiftly picked them up, holding them closer to his face with a confused expression. 

“How do you even keep these on? Is there a button or..?” he muttered, fiddling with the bridge of the shattered lenses. 

Error stared at Red, anxiety washing over him. “ **Hey! Stop that!”**

“Not until you tell me how you put them on!” Red said with a glare, raising the glasses into the air. **“Just tape them on ya dingus,”** Error spat. Red looked around obnoxiously. “Oh alright, lemmie just go and find a roll of tape in the _void of literal nothingness!_ ” 

Error rolled his eyes light at the other. **“Shut up, I have some in my pocket.”**

Red paused. Wait a minute, was Error _willingly_ letting him take his tape to _willingly_ let him put on the glasses? That wasn't right. They are supposed to hate each other! Maybe it was a trick…

“...No,” Red said, almost robotically. 

Error blinked at him. **“Fine.”** Waaaiitt another minute… Error didn't even look disappointed! Did he not care? What kinda mind game was this!? Maybe Red should... 

“Wait! Nevermind!” he yelped, jumping up and making Error flinch back. He shuffled towards the other. “Which pocket?” 

**“...What.”**

“The tape, which pocket?” Red growled. 

**“Back off.”** Error hissed, glitching at how close the other had gotten. 

Red paused, staring down at the other. Error glared up at him, very poorly trying to scoot away. Even though Error looked very uncomfortable this only made Red feel way better about himself, seeing his ‘kidnapper’ cower like an idiot. He could almost taste the level of LV radiating off the other… How many monsters has this glitch killed? 

Error, on the other hand, was starting to feel very… unbearably awkward, or irritated? The stupid abomination was getting too close. Was Red going to say something at all or...? 

Error paused **“...you know.. If you’d just untie me I can-”**

“No,” Red said sternly. 

**“C’mon Red, you’re not getting closer to getting your universe and so-called ‘friends’ back if we just stay like this forever.”** Error retorted. 

“Shut up” Red growled, gripping the glasses. Error glanced down at them, feeling slightly sick.

“...That sounded weird...” Red muttered under his breath, making Error blink. 

**“What sounded weird?”** He asked. 

Red paused, itching his arm. It's not like he had anything else to do, well, besides getting his universe back and trying on Error’s glasses. Yes, now that was on his to-do list. Red spoke, menially hissing at the awkwardness in his voice. “Red, my nickname. When you said it… it sounded umm…” 

Red stopped when he saw Error frown. **“You know you’re going to have to get used to it whether you like it or not.”** The glitch said, pressing his cheek against the floor. 

Red glanced down at the other. “Who even are you anyways?” he asked, realizing that he didn’t even know a thing about Error beside his name. Oh and also that he killed basically everyone Red had ever known. 

Error looked up at him before he began to chuckle a bit, planting his face into the ground so that Red couldn’t see it. **“I thought I already told you who I was,”** He muttered.

“I don’t care,” Red said, glaring down at him. 

**“Whatever...”** The other said dully. Red stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak, making Error feel kinda awkward. Maybe it won't be too bad… Error has never had someone to talk to about himself with someone before unless the voices asked him questions, but Red was... different. He was more real. Besides, it's not like he’s got anything else to do. **“...What do you want to know?”** Error said after some thought. 

Red blinked in surprise, he didn't think that Error would be this willing to talk. In fact only a few minutes ago the other had deemed themselves dead. "Oh wow, Ummm…" He glanced down at the other. "Ok, so you're another version of me, right?" 

Error sighed. **"Yep, although I'm pretty sure I'm not in the 'Fell' line of universes..."**

Red blinked. "Speak English please." He growled. 

**"Right… so there are like three... four, five? A few main universes that have a big difference from the original universe, known as Undertale. You are the Sans from one of the original fell universes, Underfell."** Error replied. 

"I got that already, but what does the line of Fell _mean?"_

 **"It means the type of a group of universes has a fell or a fell-like theme in its name, for example, uhh… swapfell, flowerfell, dancefell… fellswap, Lustfell, uhh…"** Error said before trailing off. 

Red slowly nodded. "...Ok then, what do all those other names mean?" He asked. 

Error glanced up at him. **"The other universes or...?"**

Red shook his head. "No, the other names. Like uhh… the 'Dance' bit that comes before fell, are those line things too?" 

**"Yep."** Error replied. 

"Ok well, what does 'Under' mean in Underfell? Does it mean I'm less than others?" 

Error paused, thinking. **"...you know how Undertale is the original universe?"**

Red nodded. 

**"Well, any universe with a part of the original's name is an original as well, but they are more like original copies with super eye-catching differences that the uhh... Creators... like to keep an eye on."** Error said, looking slightly to the side. 

"Oh, ok then. So I guess that's why you keep calling my AU an original… but who are the creators?" Red asked. 

**"The beings that made the multiverse, I guess."** Error shrugged, as if even he was unsure about who they really were. 

Red paused, his skull was starting to hurt… "This is all so stupid and confusing…" he hissed under his breath. 

**"It's really not,"** Error said awkwardly, He didn't see how it was confusing. Red frowned down at him, feeling like an idiot. "Uhg… let's just move on. Last I checked this was supposed to be about you, not about existence itself." He growled. 

**"Fine, be my guest,"** Error said obnoxiously. 

Red let out a tsk. "Ok, so like, what kind of version of me are you supposed to be? Since you're me, wouldn't you have your own version of Papyrus? What about everyone you killed in my AU? Don't you have your own versions of them too??"

Error lifted his head to face Red. **"...I don't."**

Red stared down at him. "What’s that supposed to mean?"

 **"...I don't remember them."** Error said sourly. **"And I don't want to remember them either."**

"Why?" Red asked, confused. 

**"Because I said so."** Error grouched.

Red paused, frowning at the other. "Well if my universe is called Underfell, Could you at least tell me what your universe is called?" 

Error rested his skull on the ground, letting out a huff. **"Weren't the AUs too** **_'stupid_ ** **and** **_confusing'_ ** **just a minute ago?"** He glowered.

"Well, you never know, it might help me learn," Red muttered back. 

Error hesitated, **"...Well too bad cuz I don't remember that either."**

Red rolled his eye lights at him. "Right, and yet you still remember that you are a Sans,"

 **"I didn't remember, I** **_recognized_ ** **that I was a Sans after being called one so many times, and by the way, all your clothes fit me perfectly."** Error said with a smirk. 

Red glared at him. "So wh- WAIT how do you know that!?" He yelled, shocked. 

There was a pause. 

**"You know the sweater I'm wearing?"**

"Stop." 

**"Do you know where I got it from?"**

"Shut up." 

**"...Underfell."**

"AARRHG!! How have I never seen you around my freaking house before?! You're always taking my stuff!" Red yelled out in rage, clawing at the air. 

**"Magic."** Error said with a chuckle.


	4. The Great And Terrible...

In the Omega Timeline, monsters were everywhere. They where walking, running, hopping, sliding, however one chose to travel from place to place. They took different forms, shapes and sizes, Some having short walking-by conversations, while others were gathered in groups gossiping about stuff Papyrus had never thought even existed. 

He didn't bother trying making sense of any of their nonsense because he was too busy marveling at how many monsters there were in this place, including ones that looked  _ just like him _ . Most of the other ‘hims’ were jogging from place to place at a quick pace. Surprisingly, a diverse amount of the papyrus look-alikes were more…  _ cheery _ . It made Papyrus uneasy when seeing them. Most of them -if not all- had a scarf that looked just like the one Papyrus had wrapped neatly around his neck- a torn piece of red fabric that he’d had since he was a baby bones. He’d rather call it a scarf through. 

Without thinking, he reached up and clutched the red fabric as he glanced around. The skeleton that had saved him from before was standing next to him with a big smile, somehow reading the ugly chicken scratch that had been written all over their own scarf. They hummed calmly as if seeing the other  _ ‘hims’ _ where normal. 

Papyrus looked down at the other. “Who... are you?” He asked, out of breath and still healing with the help of whatever fruit the odd version of his brother gave him. 

They looked up at him, their eyes lights changing shapes and colors as he gave Papyrus a confused look. “Oh, did I not tell you already?” 

Squinting down at the other, Papyrus spoke with a snarl. “ _ No _ , you didn't,” The odd version of his brother smiled, before letting out a short, which quickly turned into laughter. “Haha! Sorry buddy, I don’t have a good memory so it's always best to make sure,” They said, still chuckling. 

Papyrus’s boney eyebrow twitched. Was this  _ funny _ , to the other? Papyrus’s home had just got destroyed and was he just told that everyone he ever loved was dead by their own very murderer while his brother had almost dusted him, and this freak show of a ‘hero,’ was laughing at  _ him? _

As the skeleton began to speak, Papyrus’s vision became blurred as he slowly bawled his hand into a fist. How. dare. He. 

“Um hello? Why do you look like your going to-”

Before the other could finish Papyrus rammed his fist at the other, swinging so hard he could hear the air gasp at the amount of pressure. 

But he hit nothing. “Woah! Hey buddy, I think I might have also forgot to tell you that I’m on your siDE-” Papyrus immediately turned and swung at the other again, watching as they disappeared into a puddle of black goop and dashed away. 

“Give me…” Papyrus growled, focusing all of his magic against the palms of his hands as he glanced over his shoulder, his gaze never leaving the goop as it traveled quickly along the floor. “My…” Two sharp bones appeared in his hand with a burst of blood-red light. “BROTHER BACK!!” He jumped as soon as the goop formed back into the skeleton from before. 

Suddenly he felt his soul drop, but not in fear. He fell to the ground as the weight of a thousand pounds built up inside his chest, making him feel sick. But it reminded him of something… from when he was a baby bones. Could it be? “...B-brother?” he gasped out, looking up from the ground at the new mysterious new figure. 

“Heh, sorry bud, but you’ve got the wrong bag of bones.” As Papyrus’s vision cleared, little details of the figure became clearer. He frowned at the sight. It was once again another Sans. 

They wore a light blue cape that went down to their shoulders, along with the same shade of boots with a pair of sweatpants tucked into them. They also wore a purple top with gold trimming and a belt with some oddly colored liquid in bottles hanging off of it. Their teeth weren’t sharp and their smile wasn't vicious, instead the Sans’s smile was calm, and his teeth were worn down to a more socially acceptable amount. Papyrus noticed that most of his brother rip-offs didn't have their teeth sharpened, nor did they have the glinting gold tooth his brother cherished. He took a quick note of the dagger that was also hanging from the belt. His thoughts quickly switched back to the glitch that took his Sans. That golden smile… was it really gold? Or was it just yellow? Disgusting… the stupid glitch must be rich because of all the gold gained from killing all the monsters in Underfell. 

“Oh, thank goodness Fantasy! You came at just the right time!” The Sans with the tan scarf said as he jumped out of a puddle of the same black stuff. Papyrus struggled against the uncomfortably recognizable magic.  _ ‘Fantasy’?  _ What kind of bull crap name was that? 

"It's nothing, I was just in the right place at the right time," Fantasy said coolly. The tan skeleton walked over to stand next to Fantasy before turning to face Papyrus. "Gosh that was unexpected. Did I say something wrong? Nevermind, don't answer that, I won't remember!" 

Papyrus growled at him from his place on the ground, infuriatingly unsatisfied. Every monster he’s attacked should cower in fear before him, not laugh it off like its nothing! He was the great and terrifying Papyrus for crying out loud!!  _ ‘Fear me!!’ _ He screamed in his head as Ink began jabbering on about some stupid universe science-y crap. 

“-oh, and I’m Ink! The protector of all universes! Even the ugly ones like yours and Horrortale!” The tan scarfed Sans- now known as ‘Ink’ said proudly, knocking Papyrus out of his thoughts. “Mine?!” He snarled up at the other, offended. 

Ink looked down at him with a pitiful look. “Well, your universe is kinda mean-” 

“How  _ dare _ you! My ‘universe’ is not ‘mean,’ It’s organized and efficient! Just how it should be!” Papyrus yelled. 

“Whatever you say,” Ink chuckled, as if Papyrus’s outburst amused him. Was whatever Papyrus does always funny to this version of his brother? “So, have you calmed down enough for us to let you go?” Ink said, crouching down in front of him. Papyrus glared up at the other. “...yea, fine whatever,” he muttered. 

Ink then hopped up to his feet in a cheerful manner. “Sweet! Ok Fantasy, you can let him go now!” He spoke as Fantasy nodded, unclenching his fist as the magic he was holding slipped through his fingers, freeing Papyrus’s soul. The weigh on his chest was gone now, and he could finally stand. As soon as he did he turned to Fantasy and flipped him off.  _ ‘That what you get for stealing my kill, dum arse’  _ Papyrus thought darkly. Fantasy chuckled before shortly flipping him off back, before turning and teleporting away. However Papyrus wasn't surprised, his real brother would have done the same thing any day. 

“Alrighty! So now that you know everything you need to know about the multiverse and AUs-” What. “We need to give you a nickname!” Papyrus stood, towering over him with a frown. Ink smiled innocently at him. “...why in the loving stars would I need a nickname? I am the great and terrible Papyrus! I take pride in my name!” He snarled. 

“Yea, but there are too many great and terrible Papyruses for you to just be the great and terrible Papyrus, it would be confusing, wouldn't it?” Papyrus paused. Not only was there a rather uncomfortable amount of ‘hims’ walking about, but they shared the same name as him too?! “What about those other Papyruses? Don't they have to change their name too?” he growled. 

Ink nodded. “Yep! Most of them have already done that by now!” 

“Uhg…  _ stupid… stupid.. _ .” Papyrus grumbled to himself in thought as he paced back and forth. A nickname… Now that he thought about it, he would not mind having a nickname. It would just be an awesome and cooler version of his name, right? He stopped, thinking. A name to fear… whats a good scary name? “If you’re having trouble, we could just name you after your universe.” Ink said after some thought. 

Papyrus turned to face him. “My universe?” 

“Yes! Underfell! You could be called Fell.” Despite being confused, He decided to go with it anyway. The name sounded bad arse enough. “Fell…” He muttered the name aloud. 

“Yes! Fell!” Ink said, clearly delighted. Papyrus- Fell, crossed his arms with an evil grin. “Alright then, Fell it is. But only because I don't want to owe you anything after all this.” 

Ink clapped his hands before turning away to pull the huge paintbrush from behind his back. “Alright then! Now that’s settled, I have to go. If you need anything just ask a weird looking grey human with black eyes, they should be easy to find.” 

Fell undid his folded arms. “wait- who?!”

“Everyone just calls them Core Frisk! Also, remember your nickname!” Ink swung his brush down, covering the dirt ground in paint before jumping into it, sinking right through as if jumping into a pool of water. “...Ink?” Fell said, but there was no response. Great. 

“Annnnnd he’s gone again, ha.” A voice spoke up from beside him. Fell turned to face the Papyrus standing next to him. They wore an orange sweater and had a freshly lit cigar between their bony teeth. “What do you want?” Fell snapped angrily. Looking at the other ‘him,’ it surprisingly didn't feel at all like looking in a mirror, unlike other Papyruses Fell had seen walk by. The one standing next to him looked pathetic and bored. Their poster was disgustingly hunched over and Fell could see the random stains on their sweater.  _ Revolting.  _ How could someone like him let him do this to himself? Fell was pulled out of his thoughts as the other spoke.

“Call me Stretch, I’m Underswap’s papyrus.” The other said casually. 

“Wha-”

“I can see that you not used to interacting with the other… ‘yous.’ That’s ok, most are usually confused when they enter the omega timeline for the first time too.” Stretch took the cigar out of his mouth, blowing out some smoke before putting it back in again. “What do I call you?” 

Fell was about to say Papyrus but quickly stopped himself. “...Fell,” 

“Ah, so you’re from Underfell,” Stretch said while nodding, as if everything made sense now. “That AU’s been locked up since the end of time, I’m surprised Ink brought you out here. Usually when he does things like this he brings the Sans first because most of their type already know about the time loop and resets-” Stretch paused, giving Fell a weird look before turning away and continuing. “Eh, but you know, it’s whatever.”

“Huh…” Fell paused. Time loop? Reset? What exactly do you respond with in these situations? And why in the world would -pray tell- SANS of all copies somehow get to be the first to stick their heads into all this madness? Also what in the world was ‘it’s whatever,’ supposed to mean? This copy of his had zero class. 

“Mind if I show you around?” The other asked after a considerable amount of awkward silence. Well- more like Fell glaring at the other as if he were the scum of the Earth. 

“Whatever,” He grumbled in response to Stretch’s question. He glanced around at his surroundings with a glare. They stood in the center of a flattened dirt road. Monsters were walking past them quickly, some entering the buildings around them while others paused to look at the puddle of paint Ink had left behind. On Fell’s left, there was some sort of ultra Grillby's, an almost exact copy of the bar named Grillby’s back in his… universe? Was that what Ink called it? The bar had just been extended to two times its size. To his right, there was what looked to be half of an apartment complex that continued along the street, while next to it sat a small cafe with a few tables and chairs lined up at the front of the building. Next to the Grillby’s, the road split off to another street, the dirt road transferring into stone and cement. Fell didn't need to walk around to know that the place was big. 

Stretch let out a lazy chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes,” He said, making Fell scoff. They began walking around, Fell trailing behind Stretch as the other gave short descriptions of certain places and how the omega timeline worked. They were about to head into the biggest of all the buildings, one of which Stretch hadn't told him what it was for when Fell spoke up. “So, Who’s this ‘Core Frisk’ guy?” He asked. Stretch stopped in his tracks. “...A tiny grey human that wanders around destroyed universes for survivors, and brings them here.” 

Fell’s sockets go wide. “You mean… was your AU destroyed too? Was it by the glitching Sans?” 

“ _ Error. _ ” Stretch spat the name as if it were poison, grabbing his cigar and blowing some smoke with a huff. “The insane glitch calls himself Error.” 

“So he did destroy your world,” Fell confirmed. It was obvious to him by the tone of the other’s voice that he hated ‘Error’ with a burning passion.

“No, actually I’m just visiting. But you’ll find that almost all of the monsters here are survivors of that disgusting glitch’s destruction. If not, they are either outcodes or just visiting to get away from their universe.” Stretch said as he continued into the massive building. 

Now, Fell’s seen many things in his life- but  _ never _ , has he seen something so full of life and heavenly as this. The inside was surprisingly much more grander than the outside, with a ceiling that went as high as three stories. Beautiful shimmering chandeliers hung above them as Fell stumbled forward, awing at the sight. Pillars made from golden yellow rock went from the ground and all the way up to the ceiling with huge purple doors that lined up perfectly in between each pillar. Above all of the doors, beautiful stained glass windows shined orange, yellow, and red light into the hall, making the golden marble floor seem to sparkle. As they walked there was a constant clacking noise every time Fell’s boots and Stretch’s worn out sneakers hit the floor. The place reminded Fell about the dust covered judgment hall back in his world. Was it still there? Was it still covered in the dust of all those monsters? 

“This is the building where Core Frisk hangs out in the most, debates are usually held here as well as huge meetings. Most of them are hosted by the guardian of the multiverse, Ink, who gathers up monsters to discuss issues in the multiverse that needs to be fixed and blah blah blah,”

“Like Error?” Fell asked. Stretch nodded. “They’ve been trying to stop him for eons now-” 

“How do I join these… meetings?” Fell said, quickly cutting the other off. 

Stretch almost tripped over his own feet, making Fell frown at the other. Stretch took a moment as he regained his composer, as if waiting for Fell to continue. After a bit, Stretch spoke. “Well, good luck with that, because it’s almost impossible.” He said plainly. 

Fell’s nose wrinkled up in disgust as if he had never been told ‘no’ before in such manner. “What?” 

Stretch shrugged, a sour frown on his face. “If you wanna get in, you have to join the council first.” 

“How do I do that?” Fell asked impatiently. 

“...You have to win a fight to the death with the first member you meet.” 

Fell smiled. Finally, something he’s familiar with. “And who would that be?” He said with a smirk. 

_ “Me.”  _ In the exact same second, both Papyruses had sharpened bone summoned at each other's throats. Both didn't move. Suddenly, Stretch started to laugh, making Fell blink in confusion. 

“I’m just joking with ya,” Stretch chuckled, un-summoning his bone and he took a step back. “The schedules are over there on that table if you’re interested. They have the time, dates, rooms, and topics for most of the meetings.”

Fell’s shoulders sagged in disappointment as the bone in his hand disappeared into red magic that quickly faded away. “Seriously?  _ That’s it?” _ He snapped. 

“That’s all there is to it,” Stretch said as a re-adjusted his cigar. 

Suddenly, a loud ear-piercing squeal rang throughout the hall. Despite not having ears, Fell flinched in pain at the sheer power of the sound while Stretch only chuckled. A very uniquely dressed Sans came dashing through the hall and crashed into Stretch with a hug. “Brother!!” They yelled in a high pitched voice. “I’ve finally found you! You won’t believe what I have discovered-”

“Now, now, calm down Sans...” Stretch patted the Sans’s skull as he gave Fell a tired smile, looking slightly embarrassed but not enough to show it. The Sans had a light blue bandana wrapped up in a bow around their neck, along with a white T-shirt and grey sweat pants tucked into knee-high blue boots. They also wore shoulder pads, and light blue working gloves. Fell watched the to in confusion. “Who’s this?” He asked. 

“My Brother-” 

“The Great and Magnificent Blue Berry!!” The Sans yelled out with a cheery smile, un-hugging his brother to look over at Fell. “Wowie! You sure look threatening!” They said, still smiling happily. This confused Fell to a concerning amount. Where he came from, one had ever managed to keep smiling for so long. The other thing that bothered him was the little Sans’s tittle… ‘The great and  _ magnificent _ ?’ in his opinion, ‘the great and terrible’ Was a way better title. 

“Heh, I can see you’re confused,” Stretch said. 

Fell frowned. “How can you tell?” 

“You’re-” 

“Brother! Put that cancer stick away right now!! It is informal to be smoking in such a beautiful place!” Blue yelled, jumping up in an attempt to reach the cigar hanging from Stretch’s mouth. To Fell’s surprise, Stretch took the cigar out of his mouth and flicked it out with his boney fingers, before handing it to Blue. “Go throw this at Ink for me, will you?” Blue quickly snatched it out of his brother’s hands, giggling gleefully as he ran down the hall and through one of the huge purple doors. 

Stretch chuckled as he looked over at Fell’s mildly confused face. “Remember how I said I was from Underswap?” He said. 

“Yes, of course I do,” Fell grumbled. 

“Well, the swap part means the character personality traits in our universe have been swapped,” He said as he pulled out another cigar from a tiny box that had been in his pocket. “That means that my bro is a Sans with a Papyrus’s personality, and I’m a Papyrus with a Sans’s personality.” He chuckled as he motioned the box to Fell as if asking if the other would like one. Fell glared darkly at the other in response, to which Stretch put the box back in his pocket as he proceeds to pull out a lighter. 

“So,  _ technically _ , I’ve been talking to a useless bag of bones that leaves his socks on the floor and eats at Grillby's too much?” Fell asked. 

“Besides the fact that my Grillby’s is called Muffit’s in my universe, that’s pretty much it.” Stretch said as he lit the cigar and proceeded to ‘blow some smoke’ as the monster’s in Fell’s universe liked to call it. “Anyway, where's your bro?” Stretch asked casually. 

Fell’s Glare darkened more as his brow scrunched up in some sort of disgust. “That stupid- what was his name-” 

“Your bro?” Stretch asked. 

“No- Error! He killed everyone in my world and tried to make Sans kill me with these stupidly weird blue strings- Ink came to stop him, but the glitch had already left with the stupid piece of trash of a brother!” Fell yelled out, moving his hands around exaggeratingly as he described the event. 

Stretch frowned deeply, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss… that’s gotta be tough on ya,” 

If it wasn’t for Fell’s ability to control himself, -unlike his brother- he would’ve wacked the idiot in the skull. “Who said that piece of garbage was dead!?” 

Stretch’s face only looked more sad for Fell as he spoke. “Listen, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this... but those who Error takes usually never come back,” 

Fell stared at the other, dread pulling on his soul as the thought entered his mind. But despite this, he swallowed it down and gave the other a determined glare. “Well too bad,” He said. Stretch blinked at the other in surprise as Fell continued, a wide grin fixed onto his face as he spoke. “Because I’m going to get that lazy piece of crap back. Even if he’s nothing but dust by now, I will get my revenge whether the glitch likes it or not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I decided that edgy Paps needed some spotlight... so here this is! A chapter all about his POV!! yayyyyyyyyyyyy (It was honestly very fun to write)


End file.
